


Check-in #1 (Kingdom Come)

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Kissing, M/M, Period Speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It is a terrible thing to love, but far more terrible to long and yearn without return.AKAThe scene I had the most fun writing hehe ^^ (Oops! I don't have a proper summary prepared. It's erm...just a sad kissing scene haha. But it also reveals quite an important plot point <3)
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: PROJECT 94 Round 3: 1st Check-in





	Check-in #1 (Kingdom Come)

“But it has,” he bites down into his lower lip, dreadful realization scraping against his throat. “You know what you must do. It is foolish of you to want me, to place the sacrifice of tens of thousands of men...on -” his breath hitched in his throat in soft realization of the warmth that bloomed in his chest and heated the blood in his veins. “- on  _ me _ ,” the swelling indignation within him was placated by his hesitance. “It is not a position that belongs to me. I am only a servant to this nation...I would be a swallow in a swan’s nest,”

“Perhaps I am a foolish man with a foolish heart, a heart that yearns in spite of itself - but it is too much to yearn without return,” Sehun’s voice was filled with an overwhelming passion that had transfixed Jongin. He wanted with a dizzying fervour that consumed him, blinding him to the world. Here, cloistered in the cold dark of this winter’s night, here, a second’s intention away from stealing Jongin away in his embrace. “Let me be foolish,”   
Jongin’s brows fell, face twisted into an unreadable expression, frigid. “I don’t know you to be a selfish man, do not begin now,”   
“Then who do you know me to be?”   
“You are my -” the words fell loose from his tongue, subconscious summonings. He paused, tearing his gaze away from Sehun. “You are first and foremost the king, your duty is to your court, your people, not…” his hand rested on Sehun’s chest, skin buzzing in anticipation. “...to your heart. And certainly not to me,” he drew his eyes up once more, heart sinking when he caught a glimpse of the unbridled desire gleaming in Sehun’s eyes. It was a familiar desire, mirrored in his own gaze. 

  
Before even a sigh could sweep past his lips, Sehun’s lips were upon his. He longed with the force of one thousand mountains, but kissed with the gentleness of a fleeting spring breeze, the fluttering of a butterfly’s wings. He placed a heavy palm on Jongin’s lithe waist, the other hand resting on the sharp angle of Jongin’s jaw. In return, Jongin’s hand curled under Sehun’s arm, fingernails digging into his shoulder. Soft, breathy gasps escaped his lips at parting intervals. Sehun was warm, imbued with an unbearable tenderness and reverence that did not - could not - belong to Jongin. But, as pleasure dotted his lips and need slithered in the depths of his gut, he assumed an impetuous ferocity that he had never known of himself. He grew selfish, canting his body towards Sehun’s. He grew greedy, fingers clutching onto Sehun’s robes. He grew needy, tugging at Sehun’s robes. Heady, dazed bliss rushed to Jongin's head, and as Sehun wrapped his fingers around the base of his skull, the weighty longing in his chest only managed to grow. An army of hundreds of thousands of men, a nation of millions, and yet he had placed his love abound on  _ one  _ alone. 


End file.
